Increasingly, vehicles are being manufactured with rear view cameras and ultrasonic sensors to provide assistance when the vehicle is reversing or about to reverse. Maintaining these systems can be difficult. For example, dirt or snow may block the camera or the ultrasonic sensors. Additionally, especially for the ultrasonic sensors, the angle at which the vehicle is currently traversing may cause objects behind the vehicle to be out of the line of sight and, thus, not detectable.